<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>暴雨 by 194lari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253548">暴雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari'>194lari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这场雨下过后，气温就会慢慢开始回暖。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>暴雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李抒澔刚到家，还没来得及掸落外套上的雨水就收到金建学航班着陆的信息。</p><p>窗外闪电晃过一下，紧接着是沉闷的春雷。天气预报说，这场雨下过后，气温就会慢慢开始回暖。李抒澔把雨伞挂好，回了他一个眯眯眼笑脸贴画。</p><p>-<br/>
“你有想好要进什么社团么？”友人问金建学。</p><p>金建学一张张看过社团招新的海报，只觉得眼花缭乱更没了头绪，“...体育社团什么的吧。”</p><p>倒是不进社团也不会死。</p><p>“有比赛？”</p><p>前面乌泱泱一大片人挤在篮球场边，人墙密不透风。</p><p>金建学说着抱歉抱歉找到个能看清的空当，选手还在场边拉伸，场上倒是有个穿着玩偶熊衣服的人在三分线外起跳。</p><p>篮球划过一个弧落入球筐里，招来围观人群大声喝彩，连金建学也差点喊出一句漂亮。</p><p>玩偶熊蹦了蹦，心情很好的样子。</p><p>“欸，你怎么挤这儿来了？”</p><p>友人拍了拍金建学的肩膀，金建学这才发现和室友走散了。</p><p>“刚打听来的，学生会体育部，一会儿他们要打表演赛。”</p><p>“就那个熊，”友人往场上示意。</p><p>“是他们部长，叫李抒澔。”</p><p>“为什么要穿成这样？”</p><p>“之前在发招新传单。你没看见啊？那么大一坨晃来晃去。”室友无语。</p><p>玩偶熊摘下头套，发梢都汗透了，在春天的太阳下发着闪亮亮的光。有红着脸的女生给他递水，李抒澔摇了摇手，说不用了谢谢。</p><p>他抱着熊脑袋坐到场边，跟热身的选手说着什么，然后嘿嘿笑起来。眼睛弯着，就真的是只柔软的大熊玩偶。</p><p>那一瞬间金建学突然想到——</p><p>进学生会吧。</p><p>“他一会儿不上场么？”</p><p>“不上，也是刚听来的。”</p><p>“哦。”金建学看了看四周，寻找一个能挤出去的路线，“那我先回去了。”</p><p>“不看会儿比赛啊？”</p><p>“不看了，我回去填申请表。”</p><p>“啊？你申请哪个社团啊？”友人在人群里对着金建学的背影大喊。</p><p>金建学突然想起什么，转过身来：“这是校学生会体育部还是院学生会啊？”</p><p>-<br/>
春天的天气实在难测，刚刚还晴空万里，转眼就落下暴雨来。</p><p>李抒澔感谢自己脑子抽筋，上上周落在学生会办公室的伞一直忘了拿走，今天正好就派上用场。</p><p>本以为会看到被一堆没带伞的人挤满的出口，他哼着歌下楼，却只有仅仅一人被困在这方屋檐下。</p><p>李抒澔面对陌生人并不是什么热情小太阳性格，但还是上前搭了话。</p><p>“同学，那个…不如我们共伞走？”</p><p>就当日行一善日行一善。</p><p>男生刚转过头，李抒澔就认出来。是刚刚面试过的学弟，叫金..建学，好像是的。</p><p>“啊，学长好。”金建学一愣。</p><p>“不用不用，”李抒澔不适应这样拘谨的称呼，笑了下，“叫我抒澔哥就行了。”</p><p>“看你没带伞，正好一起走吧，你住哪栋？”</p><p>“…c6。”</p><p>“很近诶，我住c4。”</p><p>伞下的空间真是微妙，明明不被雨水打湿，却感觉衣服紧贴脉搏，每一次跳动都被无限放大。一旦沉默，氛围就变得寂静暧昧起来。</p><p>“到这就可以了，谢谢你，学…”</p><p>金建学掐断最后一个“长”字，改成“抒澔哥。”</p><p>李抒澔却摇了摇头，撑伞站在雨中，和宿舍房檐下的金建学对峙着，不肯离开。</p><p>大风吹来一阵雾，隔在他们中间。李抒澔的笑容和声音在雨幕中模糊不清。</p><p>他问——</p><p>“你要离开？”</p><p>-<br/>
李抒澔一下从梦境里惊醒，身边熟睡的金建学也跟着醒来。</p><p>“做噩梦了？”金建学还迷糊着，在被窝里摸到李抒澔的手，紧紧地握住，又叹了口气：“手都凉了。”</p><p>金建学拉拉李抒澔，李抒澔就挪一下，贴他更近些。</p><p>窗外落着暴雨，与荒唐的梦境结尾重合。梦里那句模糊的质问好像还留在雨声中，淅淅沥沥地砸下来，撞到地面上破碎的月光。</p><p>“明天我们回大学逛逛吧。”李抒澔看着窗户。</p><p>“早上雨能停么？”金建学摸到床头柜上的手机，打开看了看天气预报。</p><p>“说是这雨得下个两天。”</p><p>正好。</p><p>但李抒澔只是说：“开车过去下雨也没关系吧。”</p><p>白天的雨和降水率后写着的蓝色100%小字一样，下得足够汹涌澎湃。</p><p>李抒澔昨晚没有睡好，驾驶座让给了金建学。自己坐在副驾驶一会儿看雨，一会儿犯困，难得嘴皮子清净地乖乖窝着。</p><p>“怎么想起来要回学校看看的？”</p><p>前方亮起红灯。</p><p>李抒澔眼睛也没睁，懒洋洋地说：“昨天我梦见大二刚认识你的时候，不是下雨天送你回宿舍了么。”</p><p>“啊…我面试没带伞那次。然后你被吓醒了？”金建学的手指在方向盘上点了点，带着玩笑式的威胁。</p><p>李抒澔嘿嘿笑着没有回答，坐直起来，在起雾的车窗上画了个大大的笑脸，“就突然想去回忆一下青春。”</p><p>-<br/>
“这周末有空么？”</p><p>是李抒澔发来的。</p><p>金建学还上着课，装模做样在书上记了两笔后低头打字：“网吧？”</p><p>说来他们真正变熟的契机，还是在网吧碰巧一次邻座。两人游戏都打的不错，玩的游戏类型也相似，又有一层社团前后辈关系在，便成为了亲密开黑伙伴，顺势同行同食。</p><p>“吃饭，有张新店优惠劵。”</p><p>“ok。”金建学回复很快，和李抒澔约下了后天的晚餐。</p><p>收好手机，金建学又在教材上涂画几笔装成有在认真听课的样子。</p><p>吃肉，重要。</p><p>书页角落里，金建学笔下的黑色曲线弯弯绕绕，溢出来缠住了他的呼吸。</p><p>李抒澔是自己春梦对象这件事，就不要再想了。</p><p>五花肉在烤盘上滋滋作响，优惠券效应让店内连雨天也坐满学生，浊浊涌动着一股热乎气。</p><p>“味道还蛮不错的，以后也可以来这儿吃。”李抒澔边嚼着肉边含含糊糊地评价。</p><p>金建学点点头，手往边上一够才发现忘了点饮料。</p><p>“没点喝的，要可乐？”</p><p>“今天喝酒怎么样？”见金建学犹豫，李抒澔又挑衅地补了句：“喝不了？”</p><p>激将法这一招在金建学身上屡试不爽，话音刚落就见金建学招手叫了一打烧酒。</p><p>李抒澔一脸厉害地把酒杯斟满。刚五杯下肚，就逻辑漫天乱飘兴致高涨拉着金建学要在店里搞黑泡。</p><p>金建学扶额叹息，恨不得把面前这个满嘴跑火车的哥丢到外面的雨里淋清醒。</p><p>“玩真心话大冒险吧！”李抒澔情绪稍微冷静一些了，嗓门还是大得像喇叭。</p><p>“……行但你小点声。”</p><p>“石头！剪刀！！”</p><p>金建学夹起一块肉塞到李抒澔嘴里，“小点声！”</p><p>“布！！！！”</p><p>自己为什么喜欢上一个傻瓜啊。金建学蛮恼火，看着李抒澔笑起来的样子又止不住心率上涨。自己的灵魂像和面前的食材一样被明火炙烤，温度把酒精和心动揉在一起，变得更是滚烫。</p><p>“真心话还是大冒险？”李抒澔赢下第一盘猜拳。</p><p>金建学选了真心话。</p><p>“那，”李抒澔的声量终于降下来：“建学有喜欢的人么？”</p><p>“有。”金建学本想着说个什么好吵啊没听清混一秒是一秒，咬了咬牙还是点头肯定。</p><p>第二局猜拳还是李抒澔赢。</p><p>“真心话。“</p><p>“建学讨厌我吗？”</p><p>“讨厌。”金建学说。头低着，把刚翻过的香菇又翻了一面。不看也知道，对面的李抒澔一定在笑。</p><p>为什么要问这个？金建学桌下的左手攥拳掐着自己的掌心。</p><p>他从来猜不透李抒澔的心思，这时倒能给自己心里那粒星星火光一个确定的回答——</p><p>不可能。</p><p>饭点过去，店里的顾客走了一半，让门外夹雨的凉风溜进来。今天幸运女神向着李抒澔一边倒，猜拳连胜三把。</p><p>“……大冒险。”</p><p>或是喝了酒的关系，李抒澔的眼睛在暖色光源下亮晶晶的。那光亮混在腾腾热气里，让金建学有些眩晕。</p><p>李抒澔举起酒杯，不知怎么竟微微颤抖着。</p><p>“还没吃饱低血糖？”金建学举杯笑他。</p><p>李抒澔没有一句反驳的俏皮话，他端着杯子和金建学碰了碰说：“我们交往。”</p><p>“这就是大冒险的内容。”</p><p>金建学的手僵在半空中，酒面泛起波纹，盛满那一秒钟的堂皇。本应离他很远的雨声和风声都涌进他的耳朵里，金建学听见李抒澔说，</p><p>他喜欢的人说：</p><p>可能。</p><p>-<br/>
“我还以为你早就看出来我有想法，”金建学洗碗的动作停了一秒又笑起来，“呀…李抒澔你果然不是一般人。”</p><p>“本来只是想单方面告个白而已，”李抒澔的目光跟着扫地机器人满地乱转，把金建学的话当作赞美尽数收下。</p><p>“不过你说讨厌的时候我差不多看出来了。”</p><p>“要是猜拳输了呢？”</p><p>“都下定决心要说了，就总有话头可以接过去，”李抒澔往沙发上一倒，做作地长叹口气。</p><p>“毕竟要等建学先说喜欢的话，好像不会有今天了呢？”</p><p>扫地机器人哐得撞到金建学脚边，又讪讪绕开。对于李抒澔的话，金建学难得地默认。</p><p>“这个天气是没法出门了，晚上挑个电影看吧。”</p><p>“行。”</p><p>金建学拉开冰箱打量了一下，“如果要吃零食的话，可乐没了。”</p><p>“那猜拳输的下楼去买。”</p><p>李抒澔猜拳的好运气早在几年前的真心话大冒险里用光，如计划内的再没赢过金建学。</p><p>“还有什么要买的，趁现在赶快说。”</p><p>“之前你买的三角形的脆片，包装是蓝色的那个。”</p><p>李抒澔穿好鞋，比了个ok的手势。</p><p>回来时金建学站在阳台上，和谁通着话，并没注意到李抒澔买零食回来的动静。阳台的玻璃推拉门留着缝，李抒澔在雨声中听见金建学含混的低音。</p><p>四月初……？…嗯，…都安排好了。</p><p>李抒澔算过去，离四月初还有约一月的时间。</p><p>他曾无意地瞥见金建学藏起来的调令，四月初或许就是他调令里那个外国项目开始运作的日子。</p><p>金建学工作刚转正时他们为了庆祝仪式性地开了瓶高价红酒，甜味取向的两人兑着汽水喝，没什么数喝得醉醺醺的，你倚我靠地倒在小沙发上。</p><p>参与这个项目，就是那时在这个出租屋里金建学与他提过的，渴望能够获得的机会。</p><p>-<br/>
“车就停体育馆那边吧。”</p><p>“哈体育馆……”李抒澔边解安全带边笑。</p><p>“这什么语气啊？”</p><p>“想到大学时候有半个月拜你所赐没沾辣椒。”</p><p>李抒澔说的是他们刚交往的时候。捅破窗户纸没多久，年轻人又血气方刚的，两个人在体育馆器材室清点器材数目，点着点着李抒澔就被金建学压到墙上，本来拿着的数目确认单也洒了一地。</p><p>金建学一只手就把李抒澔手腕擒住，李抒澔背蹭着白灰墙，和金建学接吻。</p><p>器材室阴暗又闭塞，累积着不好闻的潮湿味道。金建学的吻技差到可以用疯狗咬人来形容，体验确实不太好。</p><p>李抒澔每一个细胞都在骂你妈的金建学轻一点。嘴却被堵着，靠从垃圾吻技里体会到的热切获得心理快感。</p><p>不知道是外边谁投篮没准头，球滚过来哐的撞到器材室的老式铝板门上。</p><p>金建学吓了一跳，齿关一合正咬到李抒澔的舌尖。</p><p>“嘶……小鸡仔也会咬人啊。”李抒澔痛得要死也不忘嘴贫。</p><p>器材室里一颗暗黄的小灯泡之下几乎什么也看不清，金建学打开手机光源，李抒澔舌尖被他咬破，渗出丝丝的血来。</p><p>金建学眉头紧皱，像是要把歉意在嘴里嚼碎了。</p><p>李抒澔瞧着他苦大仇深的脸连忙说了三句没关系。</p><p>后来金建学把地上的清点单捡起来交给了别人，拉着部长早退去买了药。</p><p>“对不起啊。”金建学撑着伞，把李抒澔从副驾驶捞出来。</p><p>“那时候你表情就足够对不起了。”</p><p>好像你比我还痛。</p><p>天气的关系，学校里并没什么闲逛的学生。</p><p>金建学拉着李抒澔往路边偏了偏，躲开第三辆水花飞溅的外卖小摩托。</p><p>“饭点了？”</p><p>“嗯……11点半，不知道那家烤肉店还在不在。”</p><p>“哪家？”</p><p>李抒澔斜眼看他，金建学又想起来似地噢一声。</p><p>俩人熟练地穿过校门外的窄巷，发现烤肉店的招牌早已拆了，现在改成电脑维修的门面也挂着出租的信息。</p><p>“毕竟都那么久了。”</p><p>“随便找个店吧。”李抒澔说。</p><p>于是两人打着伞，在大学周边的小门面之间兜兜转转。转了半天竟然转进了便利店里，拿了两盒泡面。</p><p>三月底正快要到清明，雨多得出奇。也不知道春雨贵如油是从哪里得来。见雨还有再大的趋势，金建学和李抒澔吃完面还是选择窜回车里躲雨。</p><p>“我有件事情要说。”金建学连关上车门的动作都好像下了很大决心。</p><p>倾泻的雨水把车包裹住，将车内与车外的空间划分为两个世界。</p><p>莫名其妙的，李抒澔又听见昨夜梦中的那个问句。站在答案面前的现状，让雨滴落在车顶的声音有近乎倒计时的迫切感。</p><p>“四月初我要出国了，调职。”</p><p>顿了顿，金建学又补上：“至少三年。”</p><p>金建学从来不是能言善道的性格，在这时又嚅嗫更甚。李抒澔安静地等着，等分手两个字从金建学嘴里说出来。</p><p>其实很好想明白，毕竟于成年人这才是更有效益的选择。</p><p>今天的雨下得太大了，眼前建筑的轮廓透过窗户都像水彩，反而回忆里两人几年前走过的街景更加清晰。从相遇开始一帧帧翻过，记起的事件好像都伴随着暴雨，李抒澔在这漫长的等待里被水汽拉拽着情绪。</p><p>这场雨或许也是老天爷写好的剧本。</p><p>金建学没敢看李抒澔的眼睛，像是一个提出无理要求的孩子。</p><p>他说：“你能不能等等我？”</p><p>“金建学，”</p><p>“时间确实很长，我犹豫了很久但是……”</p><p>李抒澔解开自己扣紧的安全带，吻住他。</p><p>原来这不是最后一场暴雨。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>